disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lady/Gallery
Images of Lady from Lady and the Tramp. Promotional Images Ladydisney.png|Lady Lady and the tramp.jpg|Lady and Tramp A Dama e o Vagabundo.jpg Lady and the Tramp 2 Promotional Images - 2.jpg Lady and the Tramp 2 Promotional Images - 4.jpg Lady and the Tramp 2 Promotional Images - 10.jpg Tsum Tsum Poster.jpg Lady_and_the_Tramp_(2019)_-_Lady.jpeg|Lady in the 2019 film Lady and the Tramp (2019).jpeg Stock Art Ladytrampcolor8.gif|Lady Ladytrampcolor6.gif|Lady and Tramp Ladytrampcolor9.gif|Lady and Tramp kissing Lady Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Couple.jpg Settledown.jpg Couplycouple.jpg Smil.jpg Concept Art Lady Joe Grant Original Drawing.jpg|The very first drawing of Lady by Joe Grant lady- model sheet.jpg Lady and the tramp disney production art.jpg Lady Tramp Joe Rinaldi.jpg|Lady and Tramp eating dinner at Tony's by Joe Rinaldi Aunt Sarah Lady.jpeg|Lady taking the blame for Si and Am's mess by Joe Rinaldi Puppy_Lady_Joe_Rinaldi.jpg|Lady as a puppy by Joe Rinaldi Lady_Tramp_Beaver_Joe_Rinaldi.jpg|Lady and Tramp with Mr. Busy by Joe Rinaldi Lady_Dogcatcher_Joe_Rinaldi.jpg|Lady in the dogcatcher's wagon by Joe Rinaldi Lady_Boris_Joe_Rinaldi.jpg|Lady with Boris by Joe Rinaldi Si and Am Couch.jpg Si and Am Viewer.jpg Si and Am Gramaphone.jpg Si and Am Manequin.jpg Si and Am Umberella Stand.jpg Si and Am Bird (2).jpg SiameseLadyConcept.jpg|Lady watching Si and Am get thawed out after the two accidentally got locked in the icebox in a deleted scene Tramp as Homer.jpg|Concept art of Lady and Tramp's earlier incantation, Homer Boris.jpg|Concept art of Lady and Boris Lady_Boris_Homer.jpg|Concept art of Lady, Boris and Homer Lady_with_Homer.jpg|Concept art of Lady and Homer Lady_Gramaphone.jpg Lady_Concept_Art.jpg Lady_Concept_Art (2).jpg Lady_Baby_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art for Lady's dream sequence about the arrival of Darling's baby by Joe Grant Lady_Rat_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art of Lady fighting the rat Lady_Rat_Concept_Art (2).jpg Lady_Rat_Concept_Art (3).jpg Lady_Rat_Concept_Art (4).jpg Lady_Rat_Concept_Art (5).jpg Lady_Rat_Concept_Art (6).jpg LadyDejectedMaryBlair.jpg|Lady getting kicked out of the house in the 1943 storyboards by Mary Blair LadyLostMaryBlair.jpg|Lady lost in the snow by Mary Blair LadyLostMaryBlair (2).jpg LadyLostMaryBlair (3).jpg LadyFrozenMaryBlair.jpg|Lady nearly frozen to death by Mary Blair LadyWithDogsMaryBlair.jpg|Lady being found by some stray dogs just as Jim Dear locates her by Mary Blair 03cb8b529b9d109b089dd123cc5dd0af.jpg LadyPuppy_Rinaldi.jpg|Lady as a puppy by Joe Rinaldi. AuntSarahJoeRinaldi (2).jpg|Lady meets Aunt Sarah by Joe Rinaldi AuntSarahJoeRinaldi.jpg|Lady having the muzzle put on her by Joe Rinaldi Lady_Si_and_Am_Joe_Rinaldi.jpg|Lady with Si and Am by Joe Rinaldi Lady_Tramp_Joe_Rinaldi (2).jpg|Lady and Tramp arriving at Tony's Restaurant by Joe Rinaldi Lady_Tramp_Tony_Joe_Rinaldi (2).jpg|Lady and Tramp with Tony by Joe Rinaldi Lady_Si_and_Am_Joe_Rinaldi (2).jpg Lady_Tramp_Chickens_Joe_Rinaldi.jpg|Lady watching Tramp chase chickens by Joe Rinaldi Lady_Tramp_Puppies_Joe_Rinaldi.jpg|Lady and Tramp with their puppies by Joe Rinaldi Lady_Concept_Art (4).jpg Lady and Tramp Early Concepts.jpg|Early concepts of Lady and Tramp Lady and Tramp Early Concepts (2).jpg Lady and Tramp Early Concepts (3).jpg Lady and Tramp Early Concepts (4).jpg Lady and Tramp Early Concepts (5).jpg Lady and Tramp Early Concepts (6).jpg Screenshots ''Lady and the Tramp Tumblr n3txe2vsse1rxt9glo7 1280.jpg Ladyandthetramp018.jpg|Puppy Lady being received as a gift for Christmas 533199_504204952956162_1834197799_n.jpg|Lady sleeping Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps com-820.jpg|Lady chasing the Rat in her Morning routine Ladyandthetramp235.jpg|Lady with Jock and Trusty Ladyandthetramp134.jpg|Lady with Jock ladyandthetramp422.jpg|Lady with Si and Am Tramp-disneyscreencaps com-6354.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps com-821.jpg 1000px-Al.jpg Lady and Tramp.jpg|Spaghetti (Bella Notte) Tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8529.jpg|Lady with baby Scamp Ladyandthetramp644.jpg|Lady and Tramp's first kiss So Romantic!! 426182_283852205014932_1673610626_n.jpg D7d1fae478b0611f46b0b1536c237ae2.jpg|Lady cuddling with Darling Lady and Tramp chase chickens.jpg|Lady and Tramp lady-key-scene.jpg|Lady caught Lady and tramp.jpg|Lady and Tramp walking on a street Tumblr mxt5a7UciQ1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Lady relaxing at home in front of a fire with Jim Dear and Darling Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5372.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8504.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8501.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8492.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8675.jpg Tumblr n8pryhUkDY1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n8pryhUkDY1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Ladyandthetramp643.jpg Tumblr lvt2yv4RT31r3jmn6o1 1280.png Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5362.jpg lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5463.jpg Illustration-Lady-and-The-Tramp-A-Lesson-In-Sharring-Attention-06.png Ladyandthetramp656.jpg|Lady with Tramp Illustration-Lady-and-The-Tramp-A-Lesson-In-Sharring-Attention-05.png Tumblr_njxmqbBmO31qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg lady-and-tramp-darling-picture.jpg movie-scene1.jpg movie-scene2.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-3977.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-3983.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7904.jpg Lady about to kill the rat.png|Lady attacks the rat Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7858.jpg Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure '' Tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-2867.jpg|Lady with Annette, Danielle and Collette Tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-6228.jpg|Lady putting her daughters to bed Lady-and-the-Tramp-2-Screencaps-lady-and-the-tramp-ii-15595268-720-480.jpg|Lady comforts Tramp LattII01.jpg LattII08.jpg|Lady and Tramp's worry for their son. Lady 42.jpg Lady 41.jpg Lady 24.jpg Lady 37.jpg|Lady glances sternly at her daughter, Danielle. Lady 38.jpg Lady 43.jpg '' House of Mouse House Of Mouse - Jiminy Cricket.jpg ladytramppluto.png Ladies&Jungleman.png|Lady with Mowgli 8.PNG Reina&Golfo HouseOfMouse.png|Lady and Tramp in ''House of Mouse House_Of_Mousedogsandcats1.jpg House Of Mouse - Humphrey In The House.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House7.jpg Cruella-with-Lady-&-Tramp.png Maitre-d'ly-By-Goofy-1.png ''Walt Disney anthology series Tiyldd3.png Tiyldd8.png Tiyldd9.png Tiyldd10.png This is Your Life, Donald Duck - Gathering.jpg Miscellaneous 101dalmatians_483.jpg|Lady's cameo in ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians Magic Carpet in The Lion King 1½ (Cameo).jpeg Lady&tramp.png|Lady with Tramp in Bonkers. Mickey Mouse 2013 Lady and Tramp.jpg|Lady with Tramp in Third Wheel. LatT_2019_0877.jpg Video Games KH - Lady and Tramp cameo.jpg|Lady and Tramp In Kingdom Hearts Disney Emoji Blitz EmojiBlitzLady.png|Lady's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Valentine 2.png|Lady on the 2018 Valentine's Day app icon. Theme Parks and other Live Appearances 2958896948_7fd1cab154.jpg|Lady's statue at Disney's Pop Century Resort 20100817153220!Disney2004report.jpg IMG_9983.png|Tramp and Lady's cameo in World of Color Lady_and_Tramp_Topiary.jpg|Lady topiary Merchandise April23rd.png|Lady in the Disneystrology book 1261039301615.jpg|Lady plush from Disney Store Alabama Pin.jpg imagesCAYYC8LL.jpg LTspaghettetisceneWDCC.png eatingspaghetti.jpg spaghetti.png Wdw tramp stitch 080805.jpg Alfa1.jpg $T2eC16VHJHIE9nyseF5YBRKoJhLt4w~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqRHJDgFHlJi2qBVBR5f-csLYg~~60 1.jpg 81VMaFFZM-L SL1000 .jpg 71glFl88+lL SL1500 .jpg 81ZGaemJFpL__SL1500_.jpg 91nsNoQqo1L__SL1500_.jpg 71U2kwSAdjL__SL1500_.jpg 51DyrJIu8TL.jpg Lady Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Lady Tsum Tsum Medium.jpg Disney Tsum Tsum.png Tsum Tsum Game Characters.jpeg Disney Tsum Tsum Start Stacking Promotional Image.jpg Lady Valentine Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Japan Tsum Tsum Starter Set 3.jpg Ultimate Sticker Collection Tsum Tsum.jpg Tsum Tsum 3DS Cover.jpg Tsum Tsum Lunch Box.jpg Tsum Tsum Mystery Series 6.jpg Lady and the Tramp POP 2 Pack.jpg Lady-and-the-tramp-40-638.jpg Miscellaneous Tumblr myjo0xwL5V1r2w8eqo1 1280.jpg Wallpaper 710008 1280x1024.jpg|Young Lady with Young Tramp Wallpaper D4af81c7fde170a2e78cc5f661e6bcb5.jpg spade2.png Category:Character galleries Category:Lady and the Tramp galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:101 Dalmatians galleries Category:The Lion King galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries